


Our Beautiful Rhythms

by aviatordame



Series: Landslide [1]
Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatordame/pseuds/aviatordame
Summary: [Set during Age of Calamity]After their confrontation with a Lynel on Ploymus Mountain, both Mipha and Link get a little lost in the heat of victory.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Landslide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040262
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Our Beautiful Rhythms

**Author's Note:**

> Minor Age of Calamity spoilers.  
> This was written to celebrate just how _insane_ Mipha is in battle. This is set when Link, Impa and Mipha have to find Sidon, and there's a Lynel and, you know. All that.  
> I wrote this because of the above, and I also miss Link and Mipha. Especially after playing this game, these two are just brilliant together. In other words, this oneshot is just pure shipping fun.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Grit and dirt crown his dishevelled hair. His cheek is bruised. Lower lip cut. At some point in the midst of battle, Link managed to damage his arm, but he refuses to succumb to the pain. Lately, Link has grown accustomed to war wounds, and he isn’t the only one.

The young knight has no idea how long they have fought for. When Link arrived at Zora’s Domain, he had hoped for some alone time with Lady Mipha, but their meeting was cut short abruptly once the Princess was informed her brother had gone missing.

Fortunately Prince Sidon was found safe and, more importantly, alive. The Lynel Sidon had tried to fend off was much too big for him to face, and Link was relieved they managed to find the lost Prince before it was too late. However, both he, Impa and Mipha were already worn out from battle, and to not only threaten this Lynel but destroy it was perilous.

Impa managed to steer the Lynel’s attention from Sidon, and Link initially planned to defeat it himself. To his shock (and horror), Mipha immediately took the liberty of handling the job herself.

And it was quite a sight, to say the least.

The last time Link had witnessed Mipha fight before was almost a year ago. She was as merciless then as she is now, and, by God, Link is close to terrified at her agility and perfect aim as she repeatedly stabs through the Lynel over and over again with her spear. Mipha is too quick for Link. One moment on the ground, the next having jumped high in the air to pierce the wild beast through its skull.

Each time the Lynel attacks, Link is able to avoid the impact. While Mipha busies herself with ensuring its death, Link not only weakens the beast by damaging its legs, but wards off electric Lizalfos attempting to brawl. It’s a flurry of precise, and skilled swordsmanship as both Princess and knight take down the Lynel; its defeat certain when Mipha ceases the battle with one final storm of her spear.

Without a second’s moment to celebrate her victory, Mipha immediately rushes over to her young brother. Sidon, feeling guilty and ashamed he had to be rescued, hurries to embrace her. He’s so tiny, and Link can’t blame the little Prince’s fortitude. It was brave (and reckless!) of him to approach the Lynel.

‘Thank you both,’ she says, turning to Link and Impa.

‘Of course,’ Impa replies. ‘Not that you required our help very much. You’ve improved considerably since we last met.’

Link is speechless. The knight has known Mipha since he was four-years-old, and while he has always admired her skill, it never ceases to amaze him just _how_ brilliant Mipha is. Impa glances at Link, and rolls her eyes.

There isn’t much point stating the obvious, she thinks.

‘I shall report to King Dorephan and Princess Zelda of your success,’ Impa says. She holds out her hand for Sidon, ‘Perhaps the young Prince will join me on this errand?’

With slight encouragement from Mipha, Sidon accepts Impa’s hand, and, together, they venture down from Ploymus Mountain. Link twitches a smile, grateful for Impa to give them another chance to catch up.

Not that they have long. Both are conscious of the fact the Domain is not completely safe yet, but after all they have achieved today, Link will allow themselves a few seconds to catch their breath.

Mipha inhales sharply, turning to smile at him. She’s worn out, but the adrenaline hasn’t gone away yet. In fact, Mipha is almost _shaking_ from the thrill of the battle. She can’t recall the amount of Lizalfos and Wizzrobe she fought, but, despite the urgency and intense focus, there was something undeniably _fun_ about fighting beside her oldest friend.

Clearly, Link feels mutual. He smiles back, breathless from the fight, and also the woman before him. Link doesn’t know another who can defend herself quite like Mipha can, and it is something he has always respected her greatly for.

But this goes deeper than respect.

Sheathing his blade, Link steps over. He nods his head once, almost a bow, similar to a salute.

‘You were remarkable,’ Mipha says, and her compliment causes his heart to skip a beat. ‘It seems every time we meet, you have ameliorated. One day, you’ll be unbeatable.’

Link appreciates the praise. ‘One day,’ he says, voice soft; as gentle as her heart, ‘I hope to be as good as you.’

Mipha has little confidence when it comes to remarks such as these. Link is _far_ better than she is in battle, but to hear him say that, to know he _means it_ ; everything she feels for him is enough to make her burst. She wishes Link wouldn’t have this effect on her.

But he does. He has for a while now.

It’s almost impossible to drag her eyes from his gaze.

He has never looked at her this way before. A mix of awe and adoration.

There is a fierce elation building between them; this fire burning; an uncertain, wonderful hysteria neither can ascertain, but they’re drawn to it.

This _need_ which only buries deeper.

Perhaps it’s the adrenaline.

It catches them both by surprise when she kisses him, hard, on the mouth. A certainty reflected in her performance in battle, her lips soft, wet, _addictive_ ; Link is helpless, happy, returning her kiss with equal enthusiasm. She feels good, she feels _amazing_ , and to do this amidst a war, makes his heart rumble, pulse pounding in his ears, blood thundering.

Neither could ever anticipate this would happen, but they want this, _need this_ , and it’s better than either imagined. He bites her lip, asserting his dominance, almost _challenging_ hers, and she tastes sweet and bloody.

A tantalising hunger he can’t ignore; he’s totally lost in her, and they kiss each other almost desperately.

Her fingers knotting in his hair, his palms dangerously pressing into her sides. Link wraps his arms tightly around her waist, almost like a bind. All he can smell, feel, _need_ is her; she’s everywhere; all over, and, _Gods_ , he wants more and more and more.

It is all so fast, so rough; they’re trembling, gasping, his mouth hot and demanding, lungs aching, pushing himself against her, feeling her against him, tongue in her mouth, his cold armour almost cutting into her skin, he’s so _close_ ––

Both have to stop.

No less to catch their breath, than acknowledge the fact somebody is calling for them. To Link and Mipha’s relief, their act was not discovered, as the Zora Guard has only just appeared from below the tip of the mountain. Completely oblivious, the guard informs Mipha that Princess Zelda is waiting for her, with news.

Link instantly thinks of the Sheikah Slate, wondering if it may be to do with that. But, to be honest, he’s too dazed to know any better.

What _just_ happened?

‘Please inform the Princess I’ll be there straightaway.’

The Zora guard nods, and hurries to return to Zelda with the message.

Exhaling slowly, Mipha grabs her spear which she must have dropped during her and Link’s rather explosive exchange of affection. Silently, she steps past him, and he catches her eye. Wisely, neither choose to discuss what occurred, as it would only distract them from the ongoing battle happening around them.

Still, Link knows it is a moment he has no intention of forgetting.

And one he hopes will be resumed later.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course they resume later.  
> I mean, Mipha going apeshit with Vah Ruta?  
> Lol Link is all for that. 
> 
> Do I write a naughty sequel, or...?


End file.
